


A Priceless Reaction

by killjoy_loveit



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A Priceless Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!

“Come on, Chan!” You beg, pouting slightly. “I brought an assortment of candy and you’re just gonna say no?”

He huffs and looks away from you. “I just don’t understand why we have to have a scary movie marathon.”

“Because it’s October! Of course, we have to watch scary movies to get us in the spirit.” Tugging at his arm to get him to pay attention, you shoot him a pleading look. The blatant refusal that had been present in his eyes when you first brought up bingeing horror flicks was fading. His will to say no to you was breaking. You saw it the minute his face changed from resolved to defeated, and you didn’t hide your excitement. Jumping up and down, you let out a quick squeal while clapping your hands.

“This is going to be so much fun!”

And you were right, it was fun- for you at least. A fresh bowl of popcorn was placed on the coffee table in front of you, as well as various candies spilling from their packaging and two half-empty cups of soda. Though it is necessary to note the amount of spilled popcorn on the floor, and as you can probably guess it’s due to the bowl being held at a most inopportune time- during a jump scare. This had happened multiple times through the first three movies, meaning the movie had to be paused so that more popcorn could be made; it only stopped during this movie as you had made the rule that henceforth neither of you should hold the bowl. 

All the lights in the living room were out, causing the scene unfolding on the television screen to appear that much more creepy. Blankets held up to your chin, you reached out to grab a handful of gummy worms, slowly taking one into your mouth while your eyes remained laser-focused on the screen. Mid-bite you heard rustling to your right, but when you checked it was just Chan readjusting his blanket to be more like that of a hooded cape held together by clenched hands at his chest. This was an image that would be imprinted on your mind forever, as he was seemingly leaning forward, intrigued, but simultaneously looking like he was five seconds from bolting.

“Something’s gonna happen,” Chan whispered as the girl on screen walked down a darkened church hallway.

“Are you sure? It could be nothing.” You replied back despite knowing that he was right, something was indeed going to happen to that poor girl.

“Something always happens. Besides, earlier we saw the monster in this exact location how could it have left already?” 

The urge to laugh was barely stifled, his logic was completely sound and he knew what was about to happen, yet he was still going to be scared when it happened. In an attempt to curb your amusement at Chan’s current predicament you turned your head slightly and caught a glimpse of Byeongkwan standing in the entryway. Not expecting his presence you almost jumped when your eyes landed on him. In this setting with the light from the television flashing across his face, he almost looked like a ghost. Byeongkwan raised a finger to his lips, pointing at Chan with his other hand, his intention clearly to scare him.

Subduing a smile you turned back to the movie, watching and waiting for the more entertaining scene that would be unfolding soon at your side. It happened right when the monster appeared on screen, appearing from the inky darkness of a shadow at the girl’s right. Byeongkwan’s hands clamped down on Chan’s shoulders, causing the younger of the two to jump in place and let out a screech that could rival a banshee’s. No longer could you contain the laughter that had been brewing. Byeongkwan doubled over laughing at Chan’s reaction, his hands clutching at his stomach.

“You should’ve seen your reaction!” Byeongkwan gasped out.

Chan turned to face him, his face showing the betrayal he felt. “Why? Why on Earth would you do that right then?” Then he rounded on you, pointing accusingly. “And you! You knew he was gonna do that. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I knew your reaction would be priceless.”


End file.
